herofandomcom-20200223-history
Inferno Cop
Inferno Cop (インフェルノコップ) is the main protagonist of the anime series of the same name. He is a 21-year-old police officer based in Jack Knife Edge Town and is self-proclaimed to have risen from hell, who strives to punish the evildoers after his family was murdered by the Secret Society, Southern Cross. Appearance Inferno Cop's most common form looks like a skeleton dressed as a police officer with shades, who constantly has fire flowing behind his skull armed with a default handgun. Inferno Cop attained a cybernetic body after a Southern Cross surgery went awry, and he became a car-like entity still with his trademark cap, flowing fire shades wearing skull. He reverted back to his base form after participating in a Grand Prix. During the Third Destroy Finale, Inferno Cop's flame disappeared from his body completely; this likely parallels the moment of hesitation the character was going through as reality was being overwritten. After being encouraged by Hellfire Boy's bread remains, he regains his flame. In his battle against Claudia, Inferno Cop achieves a form that goes beyond his previous two bodies - a golden version called Glitter Inferno Cop. Personality One of Inferno Cop's main personality traits is his relentless pursuit of justice and despise of the Southern Cross organization. He mercilessly shoots down the operatives of the Society, going as far as telling one of them to "amuse him" and "beg for his life," but still didn't spare the criminal. In spite of his ruthlessness, Inferno Cop deeply mourns the loss of innocents, such as the Baby marked by Southern Cross sent to take his life and Hellfire Boy's sacrifice during the Grand Prix. He also stands up for what he believes to be righteous, no matter the accusations, as Real God accused him and Mecha Cop of being heretics and false gods when they traveled back in time, but that didn't dishearten Inferno Cop at all, even when he was thrown into hell. History Inferno Cop's family was murdered by Southern Cross when he was 18 years old. Ever since then, he has tirelessly punished the guilty and pursued the organization to the best of his abilities. Powers & Abilities At the start of the series, Inferno Cop shows up in his car which is also engulfed by flames. Even in his base form, he was immune to bullets, as Baby found out when trying to use them to kill Inferno Cop. After the surgery from Southern Cross, Inferno Cop could change into a car-like form that allowed him to warp through time. Inferno Cop could also absorb someone with the flames of hell, like him, as he did with Hellfire Boy to give him a boost of speed during the America Grand Prix. Inferno Cop also managed to undo Claudia's Third Destroy Finale, which rewrote all of reality, after becoming Glitter Inferno Cop. It was then the true power behind his left hand was revealed in Devil's Satan Hellhound Grenda's Kind Hand, which allowed him to kill someone who had ascended beyond the Gods, but at the cost of his own life. Gallery Coming soon! Trivia * Inferno Cop bears a striking resemblance to the comic book characters Ghost Rider, Punisher, and Axe Cop. * Anything that Inferno Cop uses is liable to inherit the flames of hell (for example, his car and Hellfire Boy). * Inferno Cop makes a guest appearance in the eleventh episode of Space Patrol Luluco, another anime series produced by Studio Trigger. Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Skeletons Category:Leaders Category:Protectors